jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Yoda
Yoda war ein Jedi-Meister des Alten Jedi-Ordens und führendes Mitglied im Hohen Rat der Jedi. Er überlebte die Order 66 und versteckte sich auf Dagobah vor dem Imperium. Nach 22 Jahren Exil begann er Luke Skywalker auszubilden. Nachdem dieser 4 NSY nach Dagobah zurückkehrte, um seine abgebrochene Ausbildung zu beenden, starb Yoda an Altersschwäche und wurde eins mit der Macht. Biografie Ursprung Über Yodas wahre Herkunft ist nur sehr wenig bekannt. Seine Spezies ist ebenso ungeklärt wie der Planet, auf dem er im Jahr 896 VSY geboren wurde. Yoda besaß eine bislang ungewöhnlich hohe Konzentration an Midi-Chlorianern, wodurch sein Potenzial die Macht zu benutzen enorm ausgeprägt war. Schließlich wurde er zusammen mit einem Freund auf einem namentlich nicht bekannten Planeten von dem Jedi-Meister N'Kata Del Gormo zu dessen Padawan ausgewählt und entsprechend zu einem mächtigen Jedi-Ritter ausgebildet. Mit etwa hundert Jahren wurde Yoda 796 VSY in den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters erhoben und bildete zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch schon seinen ersten Padawan aus. Galaktische Republik Die folgenden Jahrhunderte von Yodas Geschichte als führendes Mitglied des Jedi-Rates in der Galaktischen Republik sind sehr nebulös. Viele Jahrhunderte seines Lebens blieben bis heute ungeklärt. Mit 700 Jahren half er dem Rat an Bord des Akademie-Schiffes Chu'unthor eine Gruppe von Schülern zu unterrichten. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit stürzte das Schiff ab und landete in den Sümpfen des Planeten Dathomir. Zusätzlich wurde die Gruppe um Yoda von den dort lebenden Nachtschwestern angegriffen. Zuerst scheiterten die Jedi an den einheimischen Hexen, doch später gelang es ihnen mit der Verstärkung einiger zusätzlicher Jedi-Meister mit einem Angriff die heimtückischen Hexen in die Flucht zu schlagen. Während dieser Operation konnte Yoda die Dunkle Hexe Rell retten und freundete sich mit ihr an. Nach vielen weiteren Jahren der Ungewissheit über Yodas Vergangenheit, wurden ungefähr 89 VSY der dreizehnjährige Padawan Dooku und sein eifersüchtiger Freund Lorian Nod eines Diebstahls verdächtigt. Demnach sollten sie ein mächtiges Sith-Holocron aus der Bibliothek des Jedi-Tempels entwendet haben. Lorian und Dooku wurden vom Rat der Jedi verhört, wodurch tatsächlich festgestellt werden konnte, dass Lorian das Holocron stahl und er dabei die Tat Dooku unterschieben wollte. Daraufhin wurde Lorian des Jedi-Ordens verwiesen. Auch Dooku, der zu weiten Teilen an Yodas Ausbildung teilnahm, wurde seither kritischer von Yoda beäugt. thumb|left|Yoda entscheidet über [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakins Aufnahme in den Jedi-Orden.]] Einige Generationen später, nachdem Dooku seinen eigenen Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn zu einem mächtigen Jedi ausbildete und dieser schließlich mit Obi-Wan Kenobis Jedi-Ausbildung beschäftigt war, misslang im Jahr 44 VSY ein Mordanschlag an Yoda, der von Qui-Gons ehemaligen Schüler Xanatos ausging. Anschließend wurde der Tempel systematisch von technischen Ausfällen heimgesucht, bei denen einige Bewohner des Tempels sogar verletzt wurden. Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi, die zuvor einer Mission auf Melida/Daan nachgegangen waren, kehrten auf Grund eines Notrufes zurück nach Coruscant. Die nachfolgenden Ermittlungen ergaben, dass Xanatos, Qui-Gons ehemaliger Padawan, hinter all dem Übel steckte. Nur knapp konnte der Tempel vor einer Katastrophe bewahrt werden, jedoch konnte Xanatos erfolgreich die Flucht ergreifen und entkam somit der Festnahme durch die Jedi. Zur Zeit der Krise auf Naboo im Jahr 32 VSY entschied Yoda gemeinsam mit den anderen Ratsmitgliedern über die Aufnahme von Anakin Skywalker in den Orden der Jedi. Qui-Gon, der den Jungen von Tatooine mitgenommen hatte, war der Meinung, dass Anakin der Auserwählte einer uralten Jedi-Prophezeiung sei. Yoda spürte eine Angst in Anakin, die er schlussfolgernd als einen Pfad zur dunklen Seite ableitete. Schließlich wurde Anakin auf Grund seines Alters und seiner inneren Verbundenheit zu seiner Mutter und seiner Heimat abgelehnt. Nachdem Qui-Gon jedoch in einem Kampf gegen den Sith-Schüler Darth Maul gefallen war, berief sich Obi-Wan auf ein Versprechen, das er kurz vor Qui-Gons Tod abgelegt hatte. Somit forderte Obi-Wan Anakins Ausbildung ein und Yoda erlaubte letztendlich dieses Vorhaben - trotz einiger Bedenken. Klonkriege Kriegsbeginn In den folgenden Jahren beschlichen Yoda fremde Vorahnungen über ein Ereignis, welches er jedoch nicht genauer deuten konnte. Wie auch bei vielen anderen Jedi, war Yodas Fähigkeit, die Macht zu benutzen, geschwunden. Obwohl Dooku, der inzwischen zum Sith und Anführer der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme aufstieg, unmissverständlich warnte, dass die Republik längst unter der Führung eines Sith-Lords stünde, schenkte man ihm keinen Glauben. Tatsächlich spalteten sich mehr und mehr Sternensysteme von der Republik ab und schlossen sich der Konföderation an. Ein Konflikt entbrannte, der schließlich in den sogenannten Klonkriegen mündete. Yoda führte dabei als Jedi-General die ersten Klonkrieger in die Schlacht von Geonosis. thumb|Yoda löst mit der [[Macht eine Schneelawine aus.]] Wenig später führte Yodas Weg zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler Dooku, der sich in einem geheimen Hangar verschanzte. Bevor Yoda dort eintraf, kämpften bereits Obi-Wan und Anakin gegen den abtrünnigen Jedi, jedoch scheiterten sie. Dooku war seinem einstigen Meister sowohl im Umgang mit der Macht als auch im Lichtschwert-Duell unterlegen und war gezwungen zu flüchten. Es gelang ihm schließlich aus dem Hangar zu entkommen und nach Coruscant zu seinem Meister zu reisen, dem er schließlich die Pläne des Todessterns übergab. Missionen in den Klonkriegen Vier Monate nach der Eröffnungsschlacht der Klonkriege auf dem Planeten Geonosis, führte Yoda eine Mission auf Ilum an, um die Jedi Luminara Unduli und Barriss Offee zu retten. Auf diesem Eisplaneten sind die Kristallhöhlen zu finden, wo Adeganische Kristalle gewonnen werden, welche für den Bau eines Lichtschwertes nötig sind. Luminara und Barriss wurden während ihres Aufenthaltes in einer dieser Höhlen von Chameleon-Droiden überrascht und festgehalten. Yoda rettete die beiden Jedi aus der teilweise verschütteten Höhle und verhinderte gleichzeitig die Zerstörung der wertvollen Kristalle. Überraschend erreichte Yoda zwei Jahre nachdem die Kriege ausgebrochen waren eine Meldung von Jedi-Meister Jai Maruk, der im Namen von Dooku einen Friedensvorschlag vorbrachte. Dazu sollte Yoda nach Vjun reisen, wo sich Dooku aufhielt, um einen Waffenstillstand mit ihm zu vereinbaren. Während sich Yoda gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Jedi auf die Reise nach Vjun machten, schickte der Jedi-Meister ein Double von ihm nach Ithor, um die ihm zuteil werdende Aufmerksamkeit in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Asajj Ventress gelang es dabei, das Raumschiff des Yoda-Doubles zu zerstören und das Double gefangen zu nehmen, wodurch das Gerücht umging, der wahre Yoda sei dahin geschieden. Dookus Friedensabkommen war wie erwartet ein Vorwand, um Yoda nach Vjun zu locken. Im folgenden Kampf ergriff Dooku nochmals die Flucht, da es ihm weder gelang Yoda zu bekehren noch ihn im Duell zu schlagen. Er benutzte eine List indem er die Haushälterin des Hauses Malreaux aus dem Fenster schleuderte. Yoda rettete diese sodass Dooku fliehen konnte. Die Haushälterin, Whirry, war die Mutter des Jungen Whie Malreaux der mit einem anderen Padawan mit auf die Mission kam. Große Jedi-Säuberung thumb|Commander [[Gree und Yoda]]Im dritten und letzten Jahr der Kriege war Yoda gemeinsam mit der 41. Elite Legion auf Kashyyyk, dem Heimatplaneten der Wookiees eingesetzt, um einer bevorstehenden Invasion durch die Konföderation entgegenzuwirken. Von einer erhöhten Plattform aus beobachteten Yoda, Commander Gree und Tarfful die Schlacht. In diesen Momenten erreichte den Klon-Kommandanten Gree eine persönliche Botschaft des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine. Die höchste Autorität der Klonkrieger befahl, die Order 66 auszuführen: Alle Jedi müssen unverzüglich getötet werden. Zusammen mit einem anwesenden Offizier versuchte Gree den Jedi-Meister hinterrücks zu erschießen. Doch Yoda erkannte die Gefahr und schlug den beiden Klonen mit seinem Lichtschwert die Köpfe ab. Mit einer modifizierten Rettungskapsel konnte Yoda von Kashyyyk fliehen und traf dabei auf Bail Organa, der mit der Tantive IV nach überlebenden Jedi suchte. Wenig später stieß auch noch Obi-Wan hinzu, der ebenfalls seinen Klonkriegern entkommen konnte. Sie stellten fest, dass vom Jedi-Tempel ein Signal ausging, welches allen Jedi mitteilte, nach Coruscant zurückzukehren, da der Krieg nun vorüber sei. Obi-Wan schlug vor zum Tempel zurückzukehren, um das Signal umzuleiten, sodass sich andere Jedi vom eroberten und belagerten Tempel fernhalten sollten. Nachdem sie das Signal erfolgreich kalibriert hatten, fanden sie anhand einer Holo-Aufzeichnung heraus, dass Anakin Skywalker zu einem Sith geworden war und alle Jedi im Tempel getötet hatte. thumb|left|Yoda kämpft gegen [[Palpatine|Darth Sidious im Saal des Senats.]] Auf Yodas Vorschlag hin, machte sich Obi-Wan auf, um seinen früheren Padawan zu stellen. Während Obi-Wan Anakin besiegen würde, sollte Yoda den jetzigen Imperator des Ersten Galaktischen Imperiums besiegen, um somit die Machtergreifung durch die Sith zu stoppen. Ein erbittertes Duell zwischen dem mächtigen Sith-Lord und dem größten Jedi-Meister im Saal des Senats folgte, bei dem Yoda schließlich scheiterte und sogleich die Flucht mithilfe von Bail Organa ergriff. Resigniert verkündete Yoda, dass er ins Exil gehen müsse. thumb|right|Yoda absorbiert [[Machtblitze im Kampf gegen Darth Sidious.]] Auf Polis Massa sah Yoda, wie Padmé Naberrie, Anakins Frau, während der Geburt der beiden Zwillinge Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa starb. Anschließend wurde beschlossen, dass Leia auf Alderaan von Bail und seiner Frau großgezogen werden sollte, wogegen Luke bei seinen Verwandten auf Tatooine unter Obi-Wans Obhut aufwuchs. Die Trennung der Kinder war erforderlich, so dass deren Vater Anakin, der nun zu Darth Vader geworden war, nichts über ihren Verbleib erfahren würde. Yoda selbst beschloss, nach Dagobah zu reisen und zu warten, bis die Zeit reif sein würde, eine neue Generation von Jedi auszubilden. Während einer Meditation auf Polis Massa vernahm er die Stimme von Qui-Gon Jinn, der bei seinem Tod in die Macht eingegangen, aber nicht sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er bereits früher die Stimme des toten Jedi-Meisters vernommen, beispielsweise als Anakin die Tusken-Räuber, die seine Mutter entführt hatten, abschlachtete. Qui-Gon teilte ihm mit, dass es durch ein von den Whills entwickelten Trainings möglich sei, beim Tod gänzlich in die Macht einzugehen und sein Bewusstsein zu behalten. Yoda teilte ihm seine Bewunderung mit und nahm die Aufgabe mit den Worten "Ein großer Jedi-Meister seid Ihr geworden, Qui-Gon Jinn. Euer Schüler, ich dankbar werde." an. Kurz darauf stellte Yoda auch Obi-Wan Kenobi jene Aufgaben, sodass es auch diesem später erfolgreich gelang, mit Bewusstsein in die Macht einzugehen. Exil thumb|Yoda auf dem Planeten [[Dagobah.]]Kurz nach der Geburt der Zwillinge von Padmé Naberrie zog sich Yoda in die Abgeschiedenheit des Planeten Dagobah zurück. Am Rande einer Süßwasserlagune errichtete er von Hand eine kleine, für seine Körpergröße jedoch ausreichend große Hütte im Schutze eines riesigen Gnarlbaumes. Seine einzigen Werkzeuge dabei waren Matsch, Flechtwerk von umliegenden Bäumen, Steine und diverse Materialien aus seiner Flugkapsel, mit der er auf dem Planeten landete. Dabei beschäftigte sich Yoda nicht nur mit dem Aufbau und Einrichten seiner Hütte, sondern begann uralte Texte zu entziffern und meditierte mithilfe der Macht über die Aufgaben von Qui-Gon. Gemäß eines Ratschlags des inzwischen in die Macht eingegangenen Obi-Wan Kenobi erreichte schließlich im Jahr 3 NSY Luke Skywalker den abgeschiedenen Planeten Dagobah, um Yoda aufzusuchen, der ihn laut Obi-Wan zu einem Jedi-Ritter ausbilden könnte. Tatsächlich traf Luke auf den alten Jedi-Meister, der ihm einige Lehren der Jedi beibringen konnte. Doch als Luke erfuhr, dass sich seine Freunde auf Bespin in Gefahr befanden, entschloss er sich das Training - entgegen Yodas Empfehlungen - vorzeitig zu beenden, um seinen Freunden zu Hilfe zu kommen. Jedoch versprach er zurückzukehren, um das Training mit Yoda abzuschließen. thumb|left|Yoda bildet [[Luke Skywalker|Luke zum Jedi aus.]] Ein Jahr später kehrte Luke wirklich nach Dagobah zurück. Wie versprochen wollte er somit seine Jedi-Ausbildung beenden. Jedoch war Yoda nun durch sein Alter so sehr geschwächt, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, Luke zu trainieren. Dennoch wollte Luke unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen, ob Darth Vader wirklich sein Vater sei. Yoda erzählte ihm die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft und offenbarte ihm dabei auch, dass er nicht der einzige lebende Skywalker sei. Außerdem erinnerte er Luke daran, dass sein letzter Test ein Jedi zu werden darin bestünde, Darth Vader zu besiegen. Mit diesen letzten Worten starb Yoda im Alter von 900 Jahren. Er wurde eins mit der Macht und behielt sein Bewusstsein, wie er es in den Jahren seines Exils von Qui-Gon Jinn erlernt hatte. Persönlichkeit Seine große Weisheit und sein scheinbar unerschöpfliches Wissen um die Macht ließen ihn zu einem der bekanntesten Jedi-Meister in der gesamten Galaxis aufsteigen. Nicht selten konnte die Rettung in heiklen Situationen nur durch diesen Jedi-Meister herbeigeführt werden. Trotz seines Alters und seiner ansehnlichen Schwäche, die er mit einem Gimerstock und seiner langsamen Gehgeschwindigkeit zum Ausdruck brachte, wurde Yoda von kaum jemandem unterschätzt. Seine Person fand sowohl vor den Jedi als auch vor vielen anderen Völkern und Spezies Respekt, Anerkennung und Zuspruch. Selbst die machtbesessenen Sith begingen nur selten den Fehler, Yoda nach seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild einzustufen. Im Kampf beherrschte Yoda perfekt den Umgang mit seinem Lichtschwert, genauso wie die Nutzung der Macht, um große, sperrige Gegenstände durch die Gegend zu schleudern. Auch war er in der Lage, die Stärke der Machtblitze mit seiner Hand und durch sein Wissen über die Macht wieder in reine Energie umzuwandeln und sie daraufhin zu absorbieren oder aber auch abzuwehren und gebündelt wieder auf den Gegner zurückzuwerfen. Yoda bevorzugte die vierte Form des Lichtschwertkampfes mit dem Namen Ataru. Er wusste genau, wann er verloren hatte, was seine Niederlage gegen Darth Sidious im Jahr 19 VSY beweist. Immerhin war er nicht alleine von sich überzeugt, sondern größtenteils von der Macht, die ihn umgab und ihm seine Stärke verlieh. Trotz seines enormen Bekanntheitsgrades hielt sich Yoda sehr zurück. Er verbrachte täglich mehrere Stunden in seinem Meditationsraum im Jedi-Tempel und vertiefte sich in die innere Ruhe der Meditation. Des Weiteren bildete er unzählige Generationen von Jünglingen aus. Dabei wurde ihm häufig vorgeworfen, dass Yoda seine Schüler strikt nach konventionellen Regeln ausbildete, die nach seiner Lebenszeit von beinahe 900 Jahren längst überholt sein dürften. Auffällig ist auch seine ungewöhnliche Sprache. Zweifellos sprach Yoda Basic, jedoch setzte er das Verb stets nach dem Objekt und Subjekt eines jeden Satzes. Durch diese ungewöhnliche Form des Satzbaus wirkten seine Worte noch eindringlicher, als sie es ohnehin waren. Hinter den Kulissen Yoda als Puppe ‎|thumb|Dieser Regisseur und Schauspieler erweckte Yoda in den Episoden I, V, und VI zum Leben: [[Frank Oz.]] In den Episoden I, V und VI wurde Yoda durch den Puppenspieler und Regisseur Frank Oz dargestellt. Von ihm waren George Lucas und die anderen Schauspieler so begeistert, dass sie ihn sogar nach Das Imperium schlägt zurück für den Oscar nominieren wollten. Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass dies nicht möglich sei, da das Bewegen von Puppen nicht als Kunst gelte. In manchen Szenen stellte sich dies jedoch als problematisch heraus. So musste der Ratssaal in Die dunkle Bedrohung zum Beispiel auf Stelzen gebaut werden. Die dunkle Bedrohung sollte der letzte Teil gewesen sein, in dem Yoda durch eine Puppe dargestellt wurde. Frank Oz wurde dabei von anderen Puppenspielern tatkräftig unterstützt, nämlich von Kathy Smee, Don Austen, der die Gesichtsmuskeln bewegte, und David Greenaway, der schon in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Yodas Augen bewegt hatte und nun wieder die selbe Aufgabe übernahm. Allerdings befand sich nur Oz unter dem Boden des Ratssaals, die anderen bewegten ihren Teil über Fernsteuerung, anders als in der alten Trilogie. Jedoch war es im Grund immer noch Oz, der die Figur des Yodas ausmachte. Bei jedem Durchlauf der Szenen veränderte er jedes Mal Details. Dies sahen auch die anderen Puppenspieler so; Frank Oz und seine Kollegen konnten über Bildschirme unter dem Boden immer genau verfolgen, wie sie ihre Figur bewegten. Computergenerierter Yoda thumb|right|Erstellung eines computergenerierten Yoda-Modells. Während der Produktion zu Angriff der Klonkrieger entschied George Lucas nach einem Vorschlag des Animationskünstlers Jamy Wheless, dass das von Frank Oz gesteuerte Puppenmodell durch einen computergenerierten Yoda ersetzt werden soll. Dabei wurden einige Szenen von Dagobah aus Das Imperium schlägt zurück durch einen neuen, am Computer erstellten, Yoda ersetzt und Lucas vorgeführt, um die technische Machbarkeit eines solchen Vorhabens unter Beweis zu stellen. Wheless, der zuvor an einigen wenigen Einstellungen der geschnittenen Szenen für die DVD zu Die dunkle Bedrohung beteiligt war, erhielt schließlich die leitende Rolle, einen Yoda am Computer zu erstellen. thumb|left|CGI-Modell ohne Textur und Beleuchtung. Als Referenz für das eigentliche Yoda-Modell wurde nicht die neuere Puppe von Die dunkle Bedrohung verwendet, sondern die aus dem Jahr 1980, welche für Das Imperium schlägt zurück erstellt worden war. Wheless gab zu, dass die neue Puppe wenig mit der ursprünglichen Puppe von Stuart Freeborn gemein hat. Bei der Animation achtete Wheless besonders auf die physikalischen Gegebenheiten der einstigen Bewegungen von Frank Oz. Ungewollte Charakterzüge des Puppenspielens, wie das Zittern der Ohren, wenn sich Yodas Kopf neigte oder drehte, wurden bewusst bei der Animation berücksichtigt und eingebaut. Die Absicht der Animatoren bestand darin, den computergenerierten Yoda so realistisch wie möglich darzustellen. Sie wollten ihn jedoch nicht sehr viel echter wirken lassen als eine Puppe es könnte. Um zu gewährleisten, dass zwischen Yodas Mimik eine gewisse Konsistenz besteht, wurde hierfür eine Gesichtssystematik entwickelt, die Yoda in verschiedenen Gefühlszuständen abbildet. So konnte man bei wiederkehrenden gleichen Gesichtsausdrücken auf Vorlagen zurückgreifen, so dass die Animationen für denselben Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu sehr untereinander abwichen. An der Seite von Wheless war John Helmes für die künstliche Beleuchtung des Yoda-Modells zuständig. So kreierte Helmes eine spezielle Beleuchtungsdatei, die Yoda unter verschieden Lichteinflüssen optimal beleuchtet. Juan Luis und die anderen Teammitglieder der Kreaturenabteilung von ILM sorgten für die realistische Stoffsimulation von Yodas Kleidungsstücken. Toy-Yoda-Rechtsstreit thumb|Jodee Berry und ihr „Toy-Yoda“. Eine Anekdote, die die Medienwelt fast zwei Jahre beschäftigte, stellt die sogenannte „Toy-Yoda“-Affäre dar. Am 1. April 2001 veranstaltete der verantwortliche Manager des Hooter's-Nachtclubs in Panama Beach, Florida einen Mitarbeiterwettbewerb, um seinen Getränkeabsatz anzukurbeln. Eine seiner Angestellten, die am Ende des Abends am meisten Bier ausgeschenkt hatte, durfte sich als Preis über einen „Toy-Yoda“ (dt. Yoda-Spielzeug) freuen. Von dieser Aktion motiviert, gaben die Kellnerinnen alles, um den Preis zu gewinnen. Letztendlich ging ein Mädchen namens Jodee Berry als Siegerin aus dem Wettbewerb hervor. Nachdem sie mit verbundenen Augen auf den Parkplatz des Restaurants geführt wurde und ihre Binde abgenommen wurde, stellte sie schockiert fest, dass es sich lediglich um eine Spielzeugfigur des Jedi-Meisters Yoda handelte – dabei nahm sie irrtümlich an, dass ihr nun ein Toyota zustand. Daraufhin verklagte sie das Restaurant und forderte im Zuge eines juristischen Rechtsstreits einen neuen Toyota-Wagen ein. Die Frage, ob der Manager seine Mitarbeiterinnen arglistig getäuscht hatte und absichtlich eine Verwechslung zwischen „Toy-Yoda“ und „Toyota“ provozierte, beschäftigte monatelang die amerikanischen Gerichte und sogar Universitätslehrstühle. Während die Geschworenen die genauen Zeitabläufe studierten und Zeugen verhörten, stellten Universitätsprofessoren Gutachten auf, die sich inhaltlich damit beschäftigten, ob die beiden Wortvariationen mit einer ausreichend langen Kunstpause hätten unterschieden werden können, wie lang diese aus streng linguistischer Sicht hätte ausfallen müssen und welche Betonung man hätte anwenden sollen. Der Prozess dauerte über ein Jahr und Jodee Berry bekam schließlich ihr Recht zugesprochen und durfte sich auf kosten des Managers einen neuen Toyota ihrer Wahl aussuchen.Frau gewann „toy Yoda“ statt ToyotaDie Macht mit uns: Star Wars und die Folgen Trivia *Speziell die in Das Imperium schlägt zurück an Luke Skywalker gegebenen Unterweisungen gehen angeblich auf einen tibetischen Lama zurück, der eine ähnliche Gestalt wie die Yoda-Puppe im Film gehabt haben soll. Das im Film Gesagte weist ungewöhnlich starke Ähnlichkeit mit Inhalten des „Geheimen Mantra“ auf, buddhistischen Unterweisungen der Vajrayana-Schule, die erst im 20. Jahrhundert frei zugänglich wurden und zuvor nur als „geflüsterte Überlieferungen“ von Meistern an ausgewählte Schüler weitergegeben wurde. *Yodas Exilplanet Dagobah ist benannt nach der auf Sri Lanka gebräuchlichen Bezeichnung Dagoba für eine Stupa, eine Art buddhistisches Denkmal zur Erinnerung des Buddhas und seiner Lehre, des Dharma. *Im Roman Flucht ins Ungewisse wird fälschlicherweise behauptet, Yoda hätte sich jahrhunderte lang auf Dagobah versteckt. *Der Fernsehsender ProSieben zeigte im Jahr 2006 die Star-Wars-Filme und nutzte Yoda auch in der Werbung hierfür. Dabei wurde ihm das Motto des Senders in Yoda-typischer Art in den Mund gelegt: „To Entertain you, we love.“ Dieser Satz wurde mit Ausstrahlung der Animationsserie The Clone Wars 2008 erneut aufgegriffen, wenngleich nun ein animierter Yoda dies aufsagt. *Die offizielle Datenbank von StarWars.com schreibt, dass Yoda in George Lucas' ersten Entwürfen zuerst „Minch Yoda“ oder einfach nur „Minch“ heißen sollte. Warum er später nur Yoda genannt wurde, ist nicht bekannt. *Im Videospiel Soul Calibur IV hat Yoda einen Auftritt als Bonuscharakter in der Xbox-360-Version des Spiels. *Auf der DVD zu Episode III – Die Rache der Sith befindet sich ein kurzes animiertes Easter Egg mit dem kleinen grünen Jedi-Meister: Yoda betritt auf seinen Gimer-Stock gestützt einen Raum, in dem einige Klonkrieger stehen. Dabei erklingt Hip-Hop-Musik, Yoda wirft den Stock beiseite, beginnt eine Art Breakdance und singt dazu. Während dem Tanz bewegen die Klonkrieger im Hintergrund ihre Köpfe im Takt der Musik. Zum Schluss sitzt der Meister auf dem Boden und bemerkt trocken über die Gesangsstimme: „This voice – hard in my throat it is...“ (dt. »Diese Stimme – schwer in meinem Hals sie ist...«) Anzuwählen ist das Video im Menü Optionen. Man muss das THX-Logo markieren und die wohlbekannte Zahlenfolge 1138 über die Fernbedienung des DVD-Players eingeben. Am PC kann man die Szene direkt anwählen: Titel 7, Kapitel 1. Bild:Breakdance1.jpg|1. Yoda betritt die Szene Bild:Breakdance2.jpg|2. Yoda singt und tanzt Bild:Breakdance3.jpg|3. Die Klonkrieger im Hintergrund machen mit Bild:Breakdance4.jpg|4. Yoda ist fertig Quellen *''Der bedrohte Tempel'' *''Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger'' *''Der Pfad der Erkenntnis'' *''Die geheimnisvolle Macht'' *''Der Weg des Padawan'' *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 42 *The Making of Episode I'' *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''The Force Unleashed (Spiel)'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Yodas Spezies Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Gesandte Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi en:Yoda es:Yoda fr:Yoda hr:Yoda it:Yoda hu:Yoda nl:Yoda no:Yoda pl:Yoda pt:Yoda ro:Yoda ru:Йода fi:Yoda sv:Yoda